Life Is Worth Living
by fcuking cathy
Summary: This story is about problem in each Harry Potter character's life. Each chapter follows a character until they all come together in the end. This is my first fic ever so please read and review!
1. Lucius and Snape

Hey guys, this is my first fic so please R+R! Each chapter of this story is from a different character's point of view, until they will all eventually come together.  
  
Disclaimer: These are not my characters!  
  
Malfoy  
  
"Draco, there's something I need to tell you" said Lucius in a blank tone.  
  
"Sure dad, what is it." Malfoy, like his dad had inherited the 'expressionless face'. But Malfoy could see a hint of uncertainty and worry get through.  
  
"Son,"  
  
This was a word Lucius had never used towards his son before. Malfoy got the familiar feeling in his stomach, which meant that something bad was going to happen. He felt it last when his parents told him that they were getting a divorce.  
  
"I think you should sit down for this."  
  
Lucius gestured towards the luxurious four-poster bed, sat down, then quickly stood up again, pulling out a yellow fluffy teddy bear. He raised an eyebrow up to his son.  
  
"Draco, is this yours?"  
  
Draco gives a quiet nod. The boy's father is shocked that he would have such a childish girl toy, but the expression showed no emotion and he hands it to his son.  
  
Lucius cleared his throat, as he began in an voice that was unsure, trying to be confident.  
  
"You know how your mother and I, broke up a while ago"  
  
Draco nodded, unsure where the conversation was going.  
  
"Well your mother is now going out with."  
  
Lucius stopped. The look of Draco's usually concealed face was a mix between anger and sadness.  
  
Draco's eyes threatened tears, as he fought them back  
  
"Mr Volnedreour, and."  
  
This part would be hard to say.  
  
"Well I've started going out with Severus"  
  
Lucius moved one of his cold and clammy hands onto Draco's shoulder. His son could no longer to back the tears, shoved his fathers hand off, and ran out of the room. Lucius was left in there trying to decide if he had done the right thing by telling his son. He decided that he had, it was better that it came from him not a rumour or anyone else.  
  
As Draco ran out of Slytherin common room tears running down his cheeks like rivers, soaking into his robe. Out of nowhere Proffesor Snape appeared. He side stepped in front of Malfoy, he had known that today would be the day that his father and himself would tell Draco about their love for each other.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, what are you doing running in the corridors?"  
  
Snape looked down at his face, his cheeks were tear stained. Snape wiped the tears away from his cheeks with his sleeve. Draco looked up, no one had ever done that before. Once Snape had wiped the tears away from Draco's face, the boy moved away, then slowly started to run out the great oak front doors, down the grey stone steps and towards the open green paddocks.  
  
To be continued*  
*only if you people review! 


	2. Ron's problems

CHAPTER 2 - Ron A/N: sorry it has taken so long for the next chapter to come up, I had a major writer's block.this chapter is bad, but it was all I could think of. I now still have writers block, so if u have any ideas on what to happen, please tell me! Reviews and Flames welcome. HG POV.  
  
Disclaimer: same as before. I own nothing, its J.K.Rowling's  
  
***  
  
"Ron, you can do this,"  
  
Hermione gently moved her hand towards Ron's; she pulled one of his soft hands and held it in her hand. Compared to her hands, Ron's were softer and gentler. Hermione's were rough and wrinkled from turning the pages on so many books over the years. Her index finger in particular.  
  
Hermione's mind was filled with ideas for ways Ron could ask out Millicent, the girl he liked. She already knew that once again, Ron would be rejected. She also knew that Ron wouldn't just all of a sudden stop liking her, so Hermione had decided to help Ron out.  
  
Hermione decided to change the way she looked at this situation. If she got Millicent to agree, then Ron would be happy because he wouldn't be rejected again. If Millicent said "no", Ron's self-esteem would be so low that he might try something. Something he would never return from. Hermione's mind was set, she would get Millicent to agree, but first she had to find a way to convince Millicent to go out with Ron, this would be hard.  
* * * "Hey Millicent, wait up"  
  
Hermione yelled, while trying to catch up with Millicent who had just turned the corner. Hermione sprinted around the corner, and then straight ahead, she tripped over, landing face down on the cold hallway floor. Hermione, who had by now lost sight of Millicent, she picked herself slowly off the ground, and inspected the area to see what she had tripped over. She noticed a small, leather, black book. Hermione picked it up, searched it from cover to cover, but there was no name. She tried to open it, but it was locked with a spell. Hermione put the book in her pocket and slowly started limping; the fall had hurt her leg. She limped all the way back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione took her usual, old brown chair by the window. She would have to make sure no one saw her breaking into this person's property. Hermione's mind was in a battle of its own. She knew she shouldn't open the book, but her curiosity was slowly getting the better of her. Hermione gave in to her curiosity and she once again started searching the back and front for a name or any piece of information that might help her figure out whose this was.  
  
Ron slowly crept up behind Hermione, and was about to cover her eyes and shout."guess who" when he noticed that she was holding Malfoy's most prized possession, his diary. Everyone knew the diary was Malfoy's, because in their first year, during flying lessons the diary had dropped out of Draco's pocket, but from the way Hermione was looking at it, she had no idea what or whose it was.  
  
While Ron was standing there, Hermione felt a presence from behind and had quickly turned around, seeing Ron. She was about to ask what was wrong when Ron said  
  
"That's Malfoy's most prized possession you know?"  
  
"Really? I just tripped over it, while I was running and I was going to return it to the owner except I couldn't find a name. Its spell bound, so I can't get in."  
  
Hermione's expression showed how much she wanted to try a charm on it, and not to ask any more, but Ron ignored this and continued.  
  
"If you read what's inside there you could ruin his life, and know his most important secrets. We could blackmail him so easily."  
  
A mischievous grin was on Hermione's face, she had always wanted to pay back that slime ball Malfoy, but this, this went too far. She would have to go against her moral nature for this; then again, Ron would have something else on his mind besides Millicent, for once.  
  
Ron knelt down beside Hermione and touched her hands, taking the diary from her. He examined it, just like Hermione had. He found a rip in the bottom left hand corner of the cover, in scripted in the tiniest writing was a spell. Ron looked up, and scanned the room for something to magnify the text with.  
  
"Hermione, do you know a spell to magnify the diary with?"  
  
"I know one, I just can't remember it," Hermione lied.  
  
She didn't think it was right for Ron to read Malfoy's diary, but on the other hand, it would be ok if she read it, because she wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
"I'll take it into my room tonight and try to figure out what it is."  
  
Hermione slid the book back into her back pocket and set off into her room. Now she had two things to worry about, Millicent and this damn diary.  
  
Mentally she was figuring out what to do. For Ron, she would speak to Millicent, and for the diary, she wasn't sure whether or not to break into it, she didn't want to break her own moral rules.  
  
A/N: thanks for the reviews from: Mahlee: I'm glad you think it's funny and liked the fic The Raving Psychopath: thanks, I'm glad you think my fic doesn't suck. I know I totally screwed the past and present tenses up in the last chapter, but I'm working on it! And I know Draco's a little OCC, but I thought it would be alright for that part.  
  
Rhapsody07: I suppose my fic is a little odd  
  
Jstrange: I don't usually read or write slash, but what I 'wrote' of it in the first chapter, so far will be about it.  
  
Dementorgirl: I'm glad you liked my fic.  
  
eat paper: i hope you liked the point of view part, and I suppose it can be thought of as a 'cliffie'. I hope you POV fic goes well!  
  
kriss1: your review was fine, lol. I wish I knew where the fic was going to!  
  
BellethePhilosopher'sCookie: hey, if you had read a story beginning like this, I would've stolen the idea from someone!  
  
Gaia: yeah, I'm working on the verb tenses  
  
Fixa: thanks for pointing out some of the flaws, your right about the Malfoy thing. I'm not in primary school, but I'm not very good at English either. Sorry if you didn't like the fic, but I did find your criticism helpful.  
  
Angstybutterfly: hey Katie, thanks for the review, and your fic was great, kept me guessing till the end  
  
Talia1: I know my tenses are screwed Nat, but you bettered the story so, you know. And I changed my msn name because it was lame!  
  
edgy wedgy: I agree with you my fic is a well, its creepy.I'm going, but I still have a major writers block so. 


	3. Millicent

Disclaimer: I'm only going to write this every few chapters now. I own nothing, it is J.K.Rowling's.  
  
A/N school has been hectic and now I have holidays so hopefully more chapters will be written and put up! Oh and Millicent POV. And thank-you to my two betta readers, Jingle Bells' jack and talia1.say thanks to them from me and r&r their fics!  
  
When there's a someone's thinking  
  
I was walking around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry, being superior to all others. That's when I noticed a trail of blood and cat hairs scattered around. As I had recently lost my cat, Ruby, I thought it might be him. I was a little scared it was him, but I had to check. So as I was following the trail, I heard people talking. I slowed down and did what Slytherin's did best, besides being superior. I eavesdropped.  
  
"So it'll be ready by the 15th?" asked the first deep voice  
  
"Yes, it should be ready." Answered the second scared voice  
  
"Good, she'll be happy to know that."  
  
I didn't get a chance to finish listening because at that stage the mudblood Hermione Granger called my name out.  
  
I turned around and my heart started beating faster. If that mudblood has seen me eavesdropping, or just saw me stealing I'm screwed!  
  
I started to sprint as fast as my little legs would carry me. I turned a corner as Granger yelled out "Wait up!"  
  
But I wasn't falling for that old trick.  
  
After I ran around the corner I sprinted down a straight stretch. As I was sprinting, the object that I had stolen, Draco Malfoy's diary fell out of my pocket. I was in such a rush that I didn't notice that it was gone. I continued sprinting, round another corner, then another, then I ran straight into an empty classroom after unlocking it.  
  
I closed the door and locked it with a locking spell. I pressed my back to the closed door and slid down; my chest falling and rising quickly, as I tried to catch my breath.  
  
I thought to myself. I wonder if she saw me steal the diary from the Potions room, or if she saw me eavesdropping. That reminds me; I thought as I reached into my pocket.   
  
I was interrupted from my thoughts as I heard shuffling and someone coughing loudly.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" asked an ice-cold male voice.  
  
"That's none of your business" I stated rudely, I mean who does this guy think he is, my father?  
  
"It's not very nice to speak so rudely to your elders." replied the man again.  
  
"I am sorry, for being so rude." I said as I struggled to get up from under the my weight.  
  
The man stepped out from the shadows. I gasped as I realise who it was.  
  
"M-Mr Malfoy." I stuttered  
  
"Yes, and I shall have to talk to your father about your attitude to elder people" the trademark Malfoy smirk appeared as he said this.  
  
"I have a message for you." he said, continuing in a bored voice as if he would much rather be elsewhere. "The Dark Lord would like you to."  
  
Mr Malfoy didn't get a chance to finish his message, as at that moment, the door I was leaning against was kicked open.  
  
I flew across the room, and fell head first into a wooden desk. I had splinters all through my back and my arms as the door that had been kicked open had been smashed. My legs and head were in so much pain, I thought I would black out. I pulled my aching arm up to my head and noticed I was bleeding. My head started spinning; I turned as far around as I could and noticed a dark figure enter the room. And then all I could see was black.  
  
A/N sorry for the short chapter  
  
Thanks for the reviews from Mahlee, Gemma18, Brooke L. Potter, Happigolucki616.  
  
And to answer the Q type thingies from:  
  
Jingle Bells' Jack: no need to wait any longer, here's the next chapter!  
  
Classionista: glad you like the diary bit. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kittiquin: you have a point. But Lucius couldn't kill his wife. you'll find out later why  
  
Serpena: hey thanks! I might take you up on the BeTTa reader part. I have 3 BeTTa readers but, they are usually hard to catch! As one is in another country and hard to catch, one is at another school and the last is just plain lazy*ROSE*! And thanks for the 2! Reviews  
  
Epiphanies: I know, weird pairings.even I don't know where I get them from! And I don't mind being a consistent reviewer.your good so I review!!! lol  
  
NOW please REVIEW!!! and flame if you must! 


End file.
